


Flying

by digipara



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M, between the two of them they make one child of standard maturity, goofing off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digipara/pseuds/digipara
Summary: It's 6 am, and Ken and Daisuke find a swing set.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Flying

"WHAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Ken turns to Daisuke, but whatever he'd intended to say fades. Daisuke, after protests that he can't jog another step, that six am is an inhuman time to be awake and the birds and the bugs and the commuters can have it, is learning forward on the swing next to Ken's to pump it with his whole body. He rocks back and forth, hollering into the crisp morning air.

"What about your exhaustion?" Ken asks. His own feet remain on the ground.

"My what?" Daisuke blinks at Ken. "Oh, that. Stayin' tired on a swing set would be a waste! This thing's been across the street from your place this whole time?! Lucky...."

"I haven't been here in years." The chains are cold. Ken adjusts his grip. He stares out at the small park in front of them, trees and winding pathways a change of pace from the bustling city. "There was never time."

"That sucks."

Does it? Ken mulls this over. He hasn't noticed a lack, not consciously, but....

It's funny. Daisuke has a point about swings and exhaustion. Ever since Ken sat down, he's been feeling - lightened. Like nothing can touch him, and yet, like he's a part of everything. The dawning sun on his cheeks, the chill in the air....He exists within it. 

"Mm."

With a mighty push, Daisuke hurls himself off the swing. He stumbles, gets back up, and dashes over to Ken. "Lift your feet. I'm gonna push ya."

Push him? "I'm not a baby, Daisuke."

"Whatever, just lift 'em."

Ken complies. Daisuke's hands against his shoulderblades are warm. The first jolt forward surprises Ken, and he clings to the chains more tightly - but he swings backwards, and Daisuke's hands are waiting, catching him and then sending him out. Back - forth. Back - forth.

There's a nice rhythm to this. Ken closes his eyes and smiles, feeling his hair brush his cheeks, Daisuke's fingers tense before each push.

"When I was a kid," Daisuke admits, "like, super young, okay? Preschool. No laughin'."

"I won't laugh." This is true. 

Grumble. "Fine. Anyway, I banged my head on the swings. Real bad. Needed stitches an' everything. Nobody believed in this totally awesome idea I had about usin' a swing like a jungle gym. I was gonna flip myself around the swing while in the middle of the air! Wouldn't that be SWEET?"

Physics likely would have something to say about that, thinks Ken, but he could not deny it would be quite the feat. "It didn't work?"

"I fell off before I could try the flip." Daisuke sighs. He shoves Ken forward with extra pressure. "Let go of the chains and - kapow. My sis says I gave her a heart attack. An' she couldn't even blame the smack on the head because I was actin' up before it! Some people, right? One little setback, and-!"

"I'm sure she must have been worried about you," Ken points out. From the way Daisuke sniffs, Ken can tell his friend has rolled his eyes.

"Here's the funny thing." Daisuke shoves Ken forward; Ken hangs on, then leans into the motion, helping Daisuke help him. "I don't remember landing. Only lettin' go. And it was like - CRAP! - for a second, but then it was super fun. I mean, I was flying! The amazing flying kid!"

"Had you wanted that?" Ken asks. "Flying."

"I guess." Heave. Ken soars up, draws his legs back, sweeps backwards. Daisuke pushes him out again. "Weird, right? Now we can go flyin' whenever we want! Maaaaan, V-mon was so bummed when he couldn't fly at first. But we showed everybody! Can't leave us behind with XV-mon on the case!"

This time, when Ken swings backwards, he plants his feet and drags them till the swing stops. "Let's switch."

"Huh?"

"I can't be the only one who gets to fly...."

"I said I'm good, jeez." Daisuke scratches his head, then grins. "But I'll race ya."

Ken stares. Daisuke explains. "Whoever gets the highest wins. I'll even give you a handicap, here, see..."

He starts climbing up onto the seat as if he's going to swing standing up. Ken reaches over and tugs on Daisuke. "That's not a handicap, it's unfair to you."

"But I've DONE sittin' already."

"All right." Sucking in a breath, Ken stands and steps into the swing. At first he wobbles, but he finds his balance, and after that it's sort of - invigorating, being up like this. He can feel his legs straining to keep him up, but it's a good feeling. Like he's looking after himself. "When is the race over?"

Daisuke grins. "When somebody gives up."

They'll be at this all morning. Ken grins back. "You're on."

Swinging while standing requires a completely different technique. Daisuke launches himself forward with experienced enthusiasm, while Ken has to steadily work up a good trajectory, but soon he's laughing as he suspends himself all but horizontal, again - and again - and again. 

At his side, Daisuke swoops out; he's got his knees slightly bent so the chains are jangling. Tossing his head back, he whoops again.

"I'm gonna get ya!"

"No - you - won't!" This is so silly. Ken is being so silly. It's a heady feeling, exhilarating. He rocks his hips to send his swing further up. 

Daisuke, goaded on, strains forward. "Heck yeeaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Don't fall." Ken thinks he's figured out the optimal timing. If he moves his body right - now - Yes! "I won't win to a forfeit!"

"You won't win at all, jerk!" They're both laughing now. Ken can almost feel tears bead up in his eyes, swept off his cheeks by the wind. They're not swinging in sync, but he can feel Daisuke almost in tandem next to him anyway. Aiming for the same goal. Pushing himself the same way. Even for something as small as this, Daisuke always pushes---

"CHILDREN! What are you DOING?!"

Ken pulls himself up, braking, as Daisuke flails on his swing and nearly falls off. A woman in a track suit stares at them, appalled.

"Do you have ANY idea how dangerous that is?!" she exclaims. Daisuke scrunches up his face and looks away. Ken bows his head. The woman gasps.

"What--the Ichijoujis' little Ken-chan...."

"Neighbor?" asks Daisuke. Ken nods, biting his lips, then bows to the woman.

"I'm sorry we worried you. We're both fine. Thanks." 

He grabs Daisuke's arm before the two of them can get scolded any more and runs off. At first, embarrassment blossoms on Ken's face, but as the cold air cancels out its flush he starts to laugh all over again.

Daisuke looks at him. "What? Don't get weird on me."

"That's not it..." Why's he laughing, then? Ken slows, now that they're out of "danger." They have to wait for the traffic light to change before they can return to his apartment, anyway. "This entire city, and the person who finds us is someone I know. It feels like - everyone's connected. We're really all significant."

"She lives across the street," Daisuke says, then brightens up. "Did I just make more sense than you?! Hey, say some more stuff, I wanna keep bein' smart..."

Ken drops Daisuke's arm in favor of trying to take his hand. Daisuke grabs on immediately, squeezes. 

"Let's fly in the Digital World next time," Ken proposes. "With XV-mon and Stingmon. Not with a destination in mind, just....to fly."

Daisuke leans against Ken's arm. "You got it."

This time, they race the traffic light together. Both of them win.


End file.
